For persons who have lost an appreciable number of their natural teeth, whether due to disease, decay or other natural or unnatural processes, there is likely to be significant social withdrawal, shame, humiliation and a corresponding loss of dignity. While prosthodontic medicine has greatly enhanced the quality of life of such persons artificial or prosthetic teeth, there remains room for improvement. Traditional dentures, for example, have evolved and undergone substantial improvement in appearance as well as function. However, persons wearing traditional dentures still face a number of problems, including progressive bone loss, inadequate adhesion, poor fit, slippage, unwanted Movement, general discomfort, adverse psychological effects, infiltration of food particles, and maintenance. Prosthetic teeth for use with implants and a novel method for making and using the same are described herein, thus enabling dentists to provide patients with a long-term, durable, fixed-bridge alternative that can be achieved with minimal disruption or inconvenience.